


lost in the crowd

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny story of fluffness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Oh so I've joined the fluff train that is New Years Eve!
> 
> Enjoy this shorty.

The club was full, like so full that as soon as they stepped in they instantly became separated and with John being 0the smaller one he soon lost sight of his friend.

"Damn it." He muttered trying with all his might to work his way through the mass of people talking, dancing and just pretty much getting drunk.

It was new years eve and after finishing a case so close to midnight John had talked Sherlock into going for a drink before heading back to the flat.

Obviously it had been a mistake. John had simply wanted to see in the new year with his friend, something they hadnt been able to do for the last two years, not with Sherlock being dead and all.

Somehow he made it to the bar, but after looking up and down he found no sign of Sherlock. Turning he survived the room and started to make his way back through the crowd, this time making his way across the dancefloor, his intension to get to higher ground, which happened to be a spirl stair case leading up to the DJ box.

However his progress across the dancefloor was not easy. He underestimated the lure of the midnight kiss, and with the clock couting down people started to come onto him, asking if he was taken, if they could steal a kiss from him. He had offers from both male and female, some of which he would never have turned down, but all he wanted to do was see in the new year with someone who has disappeared.

Finally reaching the stairs he quickly mounted a few and looked out over the crowed hoping to spy the curly dark hair he knew so well. But he saw nothing of his friend.

Pulling his phone free he went to call Sherlock when the DJ announced only a minute to go and the music quitened as the crowd started to count down.

"Damn it..." John hit the call botton on his phone but a no signal message appeared. "DAMN IT!!"

Twenty

Nineteen 

Eighteen

John sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes as those around him sought to seek in the new year with friends and loved ones, leaving John once again alone on New Years eve.

Ten

Nine

"Eight." Johns head snapped up and he smiled brightly as Sherlock started to climb the stairs up towards him.

"Seven." John joined as Sherlock continued to count down.

"Six. You took your time!" John barated as Sherlock stopped on the step below him giving John the hight advantage.

"Five. Took me a while to place where you would go...four...your height is obviously a disadvantage to you...three...in crowed situations, so of course...two...you went for higher ground."

John coulnt help it, he smiled and as the room shouted 'one" he closed the distance between them his hand framing Sherlock’s face and with an ease he didnt think would come he kissed his best friend.

It was short, nothing mind blowing or overly dramatic, but it was life changing and when they pulled apart John laughed.

"Happy New Year Sherlock."

"Happy New Year John."


End file.
